An ultrasonic probe is used to examine items such as manufactured parts by transmitting ultrasonic signals to the item and measuring a reflected signal returned by the item to the probe. Conventional probes typically include a transducer having a single crystal that creates the outgoing ultrasonic signals and measures the signals returned to the transducer. To facilitate the transmission of signals between conventional probes and the item being examined, the item is often wetted with water where the probe will be moved. Without such a coupling fluid, some of the signals leaving the transducer would not reach the item, instead being reflected back to the transducer by a gap of air that may exist between the probe and the item.